The present invention relates to a portable countertop dishwasher positioned adjacent to a water sink. Prior art dishwashers of various types have been indicated in the prior art as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,296,768. 4,420,005. 4,368,747. 4,535,795. 4,557,283. 4,542,756. and 5,518,014. However, as far as we are aware, portable countertop dishwashers have not been successfully marketed.
The present invention can be distinguished from the prior arts by:
1. The present invention mainly comprises an improved soap dispenser, an oscillating spray arm equipped with improved nozzles, and a specially designed dish rack which are not found in the prior arts. PA1 2. The present invention has a unique structure design that develops the dishwasher to a compact size yet has large enough washing space to accommodate dishes, glasses, bowls and silver wares used by a small family during the day. PA1 1. Load the dishes from water sink to the dish rack seat at the side, then push the rack inside the washing house, then close the door. PA1 2. Fill liquid detergent to the soap container then close the cover. PA1 3. Turn on the hot water from the faucet on the water sink. PA1 4. Press the general electric switch, after that the user can leave and have the dishwasher to start and finish the washing and rinsing cycles then stop automatically, dishes can be left inside for air dry.
With the simplicity in its structure, the present invention would be economical to manufacture. With the simplicity and convenient to use, the present invention would be favored by all users.